Un acto altruista
by Sara Kovac
Summary: A cuatro días de la boda de Watson, Holmes y él acaban detenidos... otra vez. H/W interpretable de distintas maneras.


Cuando la reja se cerró de un portazo a sus espaldas, John Watson sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. No era la justificadísima sensación de _déjà vu_, ni el haber sido esposado y zarandeado por la policía, ni el frío, ni el ambiente cargado de olor a suciedad, alcohol y orina a pesar de estar al aire libre. Era el simple hecho de estar ahí. De saber que volvían a estar detenidos, que pasarían la noche entre borrachos, vagabundos, rateros y camorristas varios. Una categoría dentro de la que bien se les podría haber contado. No podía creerlo. Mientras uno más se esforzaba en que las cosas salieran bien, menos lo conseguía.

Se odiaba por haberse dejado arrastrar. Se había prometido desde el día en que se marchó del 221b de Baker Street que esas historias se habían acabado. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero se había dicho que sería le definitiva. Se acababa el meterse en líos, las peleas, los bajos fondos y el contacto con la policía, excepto en casos estrictamente profesionales. Haberlo incumplido era algo digno de lamentar tanto desde el punto de vista práctico como por haberse traicionado a sí mismo. Escrutó el oscuro patio de la estación policial y le costó (no sólo físicamente, por su pierna, dolorida por la humedad y por un golpe que había ido a dar en un punto crítico) dar un paso hacia el interior, hacia el banco del fondo, donde Holmes ya se había sentado y ahora le esperaba con una mirada inquisitiva. Como si se preguntara qué demonios hacía ahí, junto a la reja, en vez de ocupando un sitio tranquilo, desde el cual poder observar sin ser observado o dormir en relativo silencio y apartado de extraños, las dos únicas cosas que podía hacerse, o intentar hacer, en aquel lugar.

Si hubiera sido otra clase de hombre, alguien menos proclive a intentar mantener la calma, respirar hondo y confiar en que, de algún modo, se podía acabar saliendo de cualquier cosa, se habría dejado arrastrar por la ira e intentado echar la reja abajo, o algo así. De cualquier modo, nada que ver con lo que finalmente hizo: arrastrarse hasta el banco y dejarse caer sentado en él, con el sombrero entre las manos y chirriando los dientes por no gritar.

Exhaló una furiosa bocanada de aire antes de mirar a su compañero, y encontrarle muy tranquilo. Indiferente, o más bien casi satisfecho. Como si estuviera en el mismísimo salón de su casa y no hubiera ocurrido nada, excepto por la mancha violácea que estaba empezando a hacerse perceptible alrededor de su ojo derecho, y la manera en que se protegía con la mano el costado opuesto. El golpe contra aquella mesa tenía que haber dejado sus secuelas, pero a Holmes la adrenalina le anestesiaba y sólo ahora empezaría a ser consciente del dolor. Se lo había buscado, y lo correcto sería dejarle que acarrease con las consecuencias. Pero ya fuera por la vieja relación de amistad, o por el juramento hipocrático que hiciera un día, Watson acabó chasqueando la lengua y, resignado, volviéndose hacia él.

-Quítese la ropa.- le indicó.

-¿Qué? Por Dios, estamos en diciembre, Watson.- Holmes se rodeó el torso con los brazos, con fuerza, como sujetando su abrigo a su alrededor.

-Enero.- Una vez más, se maravillaba de su capacidad para no prestar atención a nada que no fuera de su estricto interés.- Y no puedo examinarle el costado si está vestido.

-Estoy bien.- también tenía una magnífica capacidad para no salir de sus trece. Watson abrió la boca para replicar, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarla ante la interrupción que le venía encima.- A pesar de su condición de médico, el cuerpo es mío, ¿así que quién lo sabe mejor?

Holmes le dirigió una mirada con las cejas enarcadas, remarcando la obviedad, y procedió a recostarse en la pared. Muy despacio. Lo suficientemente despacio para mostrar que se movía com mucho cuidado, y para descubrirle como un pésimo mentiroso. Esperó un segundo, lo justo para que se confiase, y a continuación, con el movimiento más rápido que pudo, alargó la mano y le hundió los dedos entre las costillas del lado izquierdo.

-¡Ah!- Holmes soltó una exclamación de dolor, seguida por una inspiración entre dientes.

-Tal como intuía, fracturadas la segunda y tercera falsas.- declaró, en un tono que hasta a él se le antojó muy profesional, dadas las circunstancias.

Holmes le apartó la mano antes de que pudiera probar suerte otra vez.

-¿Es así como trata a sus pacientes?- le recriminó.

-Me adapto a su nivel de colaboración. Le vendaré si alguna vez salimos de aquí.- lo ideal habría sido que se mantuviera tranquilo durante un tiempo, pero no tenía sentido recomendar reposo a alguien que sabía que no lo cumpliría. Serían palabras lanzadas al aire sin que nadie las recogiera. Esbozó media sonrisa, no demasiado alegre, e ironizó.- ¿Tiempo de recuperación?

-Bah.

Su amigo le cortó, dispuesto a no dejar que aquel rapapolvo encubierto le afectara. Con un cierto esfuerzo, alcanzó a tenderse boca arriba en el banco, su cabeza junto al muslo de Watson. Sin soltar un maldito gemido. Dos costillas rotas dolían bastante, y podían ser incapacitantes hasta cierto grado. Otra prueba más de que Holmes menospreciaba su condición física, para preocuparse exclusivamente de la mental.

Le vio cerrar los ojos. Curioso. Alguien que podía pasarse noches enteras en vela, sumido en cualquier cosa que atrapase su atención, también era capaz de dormirse en medio de una pelea si era necesario, en un banco de madera duro y con una temperatura gélida. En fin. Tal vez lo más lógico sería intentar imitarle, así que Watson intentó conseguir una postura soportable apoyado conta la pared e ignorando los pinchazos con los que su antigua herida de guerra se quejaba, cerró los ojos.

Los abrió menos de un minuto más tarde. Era imposible. No sólo por el escenario que les rodeaba, sino por todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Estaba demasiado inquieto, furioso consigo mismo, con Holmes, con el destino y con todo lo que había ocurrido. Esto no podía estarle pasando a él. No podía ocurrirle. Ya no.

Se inclinó hacia delante, los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Se le hacía imposible quedarse quieto en una sola posición, pero levantarse y pasear entre los bancos tampoco le haría sentirse mejor, lo sabía sin probarlo siquiera. Clavó la vista en el suelo, piedras irregularmente prensadas y mal iluminadas, y dijo, sólo para sí mismo, simplemente porque no podía retenerlo más tiempo dentro de él.

-Ha sido un terrible error.

Holmes abrió un ojo. Sólo uno.

-¿Lo del chico de la chaqueta raída? No creo, yo también vi que guiñaba a menudo en nuestra dirección, pero por su actitud cuando comenzaron los problemas, me temo que sólo tenía un desafortunado tic.

-¡No me refiero a eso!- aunque debería habérselo esperado, cómo no: una vez más Sherlock Holmes no era capaz de mirar más allá de la aventura en cuestión.

-Ah, ¿no?

-¡No! Me refiero a todo. A esta noche. A...- en realidad, el error era demasiado amplio y general como para definirlo a través de conceptos sencillos.- Mire dónde estamos. Detenidos como dos rufianes en una pelea de taberna, congelándonos en el patio de una maldita comisaría.- sacudió la cabeza. Pensándolo fríamente, quejarse no tenía sentido. No podía arreglar nada. Pero aún así, sentía que iba a estallar si no lo hacía.- Y a cuatro días de mi boda.

-Tres.- le corrigió Holmes, echándole un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, que también había salido mal parado del incidente. El cristal estaba resquebrajado y amenazaba con caerse en pedazos.- Son las doce y cuarto, o sea que estrictamente, ya es jueves.

-Oh. Gracias por la puntualización.- Watson se arrepintió de su propio sarcasmo; si se hubiera mordido la lengua, se habría envenenado.

-De nada. ¿Quiere tranquilizarse? Les he dicho a los guardias que avisen a Lestrade. Como muy tarde, vendrá mañana por la mañana y nos sacará de aquí.

Y lo decía así. Tan tranquilo. Como si todo quedase arreglado. Como si no faltaran al menos seis o siete horas para la mañana.

-Holmes, no quiero que Mary tenga que pagar mi fianza por segunda vez.- aclaró.

-¿Sabe, Watson? Tal vez uno debería pensárselo dos veces antes de casarse con una mujer que no está dispuesta a pagar sus fianzas. La propia ceremonia lo dice: en lo bueno y en lo malo.

-Tengo que decir que es la primera vez que le escucho pronunciar un razonamiento completamente absurdo.

-Le recuerdo, Watson, que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que se revele cierto lo que a menudo se me ha reprochado como absurdo e imposible. No sería la primera vez.- y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Tenía razón. La tenía y no la tenía a la vez, porque no todo, y mucho menos asuntos de esta índole, se podían igualar con el resto de su experiencia. Eso, aparte de que no estaba bien eso de andar pronosticando los errores de un amigo a la hora de contraer matrimonio. Aunque, fianzas aparte, no pensaba que Mary se hiciera nunca a la idea de verle en esa clase de problemas con frecuencia. Por eso se había prometido que eso se acabaría, una y mil veces. Sin resultado, hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué?

Holmes volvió a dignarse a abrir los ojos y articular una expresión de extrañeza.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué esa... aversión a la idea de mi matrimonio?- aversión. A falta de una palabra mejor.- Sé que después de nuestros años de convivencia va a suponer un cambio, pero pensaba que ya habíamos superado esa parte.

-Oh, por todos los demonios, no estamos hablando de mí.- Holmes hizo amago de incorporarse enérgicamente, sus costillas volvieron a quejarse y con una mueca de dolor, volvió a intentarlo con más cuidado y paciencia hasta quedar sentado.- Es su vida, su matrimonio, su decisión.- recalcó cada uno de los "su".- ¿Correcta? Eso es lo que no sabemos, y en lo que pretendo concentrarme.

-¡Claro que es correcta! Quiero a Mary. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

-¿Y en base a qué hace esa afirmación?

Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada. Tenía que estar hablando en broma, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo pretendía que le explicara aquello? ¿Que le buscase una base racional? Se echó a reír, entre dientes, aunque en realidad no era tan divertido. Era más bien por no llorar.

-Hay cosas en esta vida que no se pueden explicar, Holmes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y fue agradable. Pese a estar en lo más profundo del invierno, el cielo estaba inusualmente claro, y la luna llena echaba una mano a los burdos faroles del patio, recortando los bultos de sus compañeros de detención en la oscuridad. La brisa húmeda del río parecía haber cesado y de no ser por las circunstancias, casi habría sido una noche bonita. Y se apreciaba más cuando uno no estaba en medio de una discusión. En aquel momento podrían haber estado en Dartmoor, con la única excepción de la niebla, en cualquiera de los lugares y buenos momentos que habían compartido en una noche a la intemperie.

La intención de Holmes había sido esa. Una última noche juntos. Una última juerga. Pero las cosas no habían salido como las habían planeado. En fin. Ya daba igual. No se podía cambiar el pasado, sólo soportar las consecuencias con la cabeza lo más alta posible. Watson contuvo las ganas de suspirar, e hizo girar su sombrero entre las manos, por mantenerlas ocupadas. Entonces, la voz de su amigo volvió a atraer su atención.

-Hay dos clases de hombres.- hablaba despacio, en voz baja, muy poco vehemente para ser él.- Unos consideran el matrimonio una cuestión práctica: para obtener una mejor posición social o económica, para conseguir descendencia, o simplemente porque la soledad les asusta demasiado. Yo sería de esos, si alguna de las tres cosas que he mencionado me importaran. Pero luego hay otros hombres, otros que hablan de amor...

-No soy el único que ha amado aquí.- replicó Watson, pero en un tono apenas audible. En un momento como este, en el que parecía, por una vez, melancólico, no quiso recordarle su eterno tira y afloja con _la _mujer.

-Pero sí el único que puede hablar de amor con el peso suficiente. El único que ha sido capaz de hacer sacrificios. En nombre del amor.- Holmes dejó caer la última frase, burlón, una sonrisa asomando a sus labios.- Lo siento, pero esta parte me parece bastante cómica.

-No importa.- Watson sacudió la mano, quitándole importancia.- Nos conocemos lo bastante como para saber que la noción de sacrificio le resulta bastante divertida.

No había esperado recibir una mirada tan molesta a cambio. Al parecer, a pesar de lo gracioso que le había parecido el concepto anterior, estaba hablando en serio.

-En realidad, lo que me resulta es curiosa.

-No le cabe en la cabeza que alguien pueda hacer algo que odia sólo por complacer a otra persona.

Holmes medio asintió, medio permaneció pensativo. Tras un segundo, dejó caer los hombros, la mirada perdida en la penumbra que les rodeaba. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Probablemente, cavilando sobre el último giro de la conversación.

-Sobre todo cuando se trata de algo que no se sabe si tendrá un buen resultado.- habló, como para sí mismo. Después, como si despertase de un profundo sueño, miró a su alrededor y se detuvo en su compañero.- En este momento, Watson, creo que debería pedirle disculpas.

Este intentó no encogerse de miedo y de incertidumbre. No se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que Holmes hubiera tenido la peregrina idea de disculparse. Quizá algo muy grande y horrible que había ocurrido y de lo que él aún no tenía conocimiento.

-¿Disculpas por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar, suspicaz.

-Porque mi regalo de boda ha tenido un resultado desastroso, que si bien tendrá arreglo por la mañana, ha sido bastante inconveniente.

Un momento. ¿Regalo de boda? ¿Arreglo por la mañana? ¿Inconveniencia? ¿Qué?

-Por partes.- le rogó.

Holmes le dirigió esa mirada que tanto odiaba. La que implicaba que había algo muy obvio a su alrededor, y que él debería haberse dado cuenta, haciéndole sentir muy pequeño e inútil.

-Lo sabía todo.

Sus ojos no pudieron expresar más que el mismo vacío que había en su cabeza. Su boca, un poco más abierta de lo que la educación permitía. No obstante, poco a poco, empezaba a comprender.

-¿De verdad pensaba que, siendo nuestra última salida antes de la boda, iba a proponer ese agujero infecto del East End? Teatro, una cena en el Royal... a menos que, como ha sido, mi intención fuese la de echarle una mano en una necesaria venganza.

Watson enterró la cara entre las manos, sintiéndose ya no pequeño y confundido, sino avergonzado. Aunque sí, en cierto modo, estúpido. No sabía cómo se le había ocurrido la genial idea de intentar ocultarle algo a él.

-¿Cómo?- inquirió. En aquel momento, no tenía ánimos para intentar averiguar sus métodos.

-Bueno, era la primera vez que había venido a mí en busca de dinero en meses. Eso fue suficiente para hacerme sospechar. Por supuesto, siempre ha sido un pésimo actor y su nerviosismo se notaba a una milla de distancia, lo cual tampoco me vino mal, porque al marcharse, se llevó mi chaqueta en lugar de la suya y no se dio cuenta hasta llegar a la calle, dejándome tiempo de sobra para registrar los bolsillos y encontrar los resguardos de la apuesta. O mejor dicho, de la pérdida.

Ahora sí, estaba satisfecho. De lo más satisfecho que podía sonar. Como siempre que hacía gala de sus habilidades para averiguar y engañar. Nadie podía estar tan sonriente, como un niño, en medio del patio de una comisaría.

-No tuve más que dar un par de vueltas por allí y dejarme estafar unos cuantos soberanos para ver que los combates estaban amañados. Le tengo dicho, Watson, que en esa clase de eventos, para estar seguro, no apueste más que por mí.

Así que eso era todo. Por eso habían vuelto al mismo sitio, por eso Holmes se había esforzado tanto por desenmascarar a los organizadores del juego, por eso habían acabado en la refriega que los había dejado magullados y en manos de la policía. Por él. Por una buena causa. Y sin decirle nada. Vaya. Sherlock Holmes solía ser muy reservado hasta que sus planes concluían, entonces lo contaba todo, sin llegar a ostentar pero con verdadero orgullo. Y esta vez, de no haber tomado la conversación aquel giro, nunca lo habría desvelado. Fascinante. Watson permaneció un momento en silencio, reflexionando. A continuación, alzó la cabeza y miró a su amigo con una expresión que, aparte del agradecimiento, rozaba la maravilla.

-Holmes, esto casi podría considerarse un acto altruista.- observó.

-Y por él me he llevado dos costillas rotas. No lo haré más.

Y Watson sonrió. Durante años, Holmes había sido un compañero bastante insoportable, dado a tocar el violín a las tres de la mañana, a vivir en un caos absoluto y contagioso, a arrastrarle a los más inverosímiles abismos, a causarle un buen número de preocupaciones y a llevar a cabo dudosos experimentos con la mascota que habían compartido. Se había opuesto fervientemente, tanto en el frente como por la espalda, a que se marchara y tuviese una vida de hombre casado. Se lo había complicado todo hasta un punto difícil de superar, pero estaba dispuesto a cometer cualquier clase de locura, a sacrificarse, por él. Aunque su mente fuera incapaz de aceptarlo.

Le habría abrazado, de no ser porque el estado de sus costillas no lo recomendaba.

-¿Puedo saber a qué viene esa sonrisa?- Holmes se lo tomaba muy mal cuando algo se le escapaba. Y esta vez era así, tratándose de algo que tenía que ver con emociones humanas. Era el único feudo en el que podía ser vencido.

-A nada.- intentó ponerse serio de nuevo, y prácticamente lo consiguió.- Simplemente pensaba que a pesar de todo, nos quedan muchas otras noches de final desastroso que pasar juntos.- concluyó, y no sonó tan disgustado como podría haber sido.- Bueno, hagamos un esfuerzo e intentemos dormir.


End file.
